


Someday, My Cinderella will Come

by Lentimental



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendzone, Heartbreak, Sad, Songfic, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 17:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12462510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lentimental/pseuds/Lentimental
Summary: I want you to cry, I want you to smileFor nobody else, only for meIf you could just hear my real voice…But I know, I knowI shouldn’t make you sad…Just for now, I beg of you…Only for me…Won’t you laugh? Cry? Get angry? More…Aside from you, there is no one elseOnly you can touch my heart, my CinderellaThe spell is broken, and youYou’ll go back to being a happy cinder girlAs for your glass slipperI’ll always have it here for you, okay?Always, for you...





	Someday, My Cinderella will Come

My phone rings from within my pocket. I know it’s you immediately from the specific ringtone that I have set for you, and you alone. “What’s up?” I say as an opening. “Do you want another platitude?” I ask jokingly. I’m only greeted with silence on your end and I go from happy jokester to concerned best friend in a millisecond. I get up from the couch I’m perched on and walk to the front door. A small sniffle is heard from the other side of the door, which echoes through the phone. Opening the door, I see you standing there, your eyes red and puffy. After hanging up the phone with you, I take your hand and lead you inside, shutting the door behind us softly as we walk over to the couch. We sit down and you bury your face into my chest, an onslaught of tears streaming down your face as you freely sob aloud. I place a comforting arm around you, resting my hand atop your head- a gesture that tells you _“I understand. Let it all out; it’s okay. I’m here.”_  
You cry for what feels like hours before your sobs slow into small sniffles and hiccups. “He said he was u-unsure about our relationship…” I hear you mumble. “He said that our relationship just f-feels like we’re nothing more than friends…” You shift closer to me so that you can wrap your slender arms around my abdomen and lay your head on my shoulder in a way that you can look up at me with your big, beautiful cerulean eyes. “Am I not meant to have a happy ending…?” You ask, your face forlorn.  
“Of course you are, Rin.” I lean my head down slightly to press my lips against your forehead in a loving kiss, then rest my forehead against your own. “You’re the most wonderful person that I’ve ever had the pleasure of meeting. He’s a fool if he’s even thinking of leaving you for a reason such as that.” I see you close your eyes and smile ever so slightly, content with my few words.  
“I suppose you’re right. It’ll hurt if he leaves me, but I know I’ll be okay, because I have you by my side…” You say in a voice so soft and sweet, it makes my heart skip a beat. Getting up from your spot on the couch, you smile at me. “Thanks, Len. You always make me feel better when I’m down. I’m sorry I inconvenience you all the time, but I’m so grateful to have you in my life…”  
“You don’t inconvenience me. I’m always happy to have you around, even when you’re in dire need of comfort.” I return your smile, rising from the couch myself. I follow behind you as you make your way back to the front door. Opening it for you, I feel you place a tender kiss upon my cheek before stepping outside. I feel a faint blush burn onto my cheeks.  
You giggle as you spot the changing color of my cheeks. “I love you, Len. You’re my best friend, and I’m so glad that you are.” You wave a hand my way as you make your way down the hall to the staircase of my apartment building. “I’ll text you later!”  
“I’ll be waiting,” I wave back until your frame disappears from my field of vision. Placing my hand over my chest, I feel my racing heartbeat after hearing you tell me you love me. In the back of my mind, I know that it isn’t the same kind of love that I feel for you, but that doesn’t make the effect of your words any different. As I close the door, I wonder to myself when I’ll ever build up the courage to confess to you.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Len! Len!” I hear your voice from outside my window. Peering outside, I see you making your way to the staircase to come up. There’s a hop to your step, and I know you’re excited about something. A feeling of dread washes over me for a split second, but I will it away as I walk to the front door. I open it at the same time you arrive and you make your way inside, plopping down on the couch with a little squeal erupting from your throat. Closing the door, I make my way over to you. I look at you questioningly, pretending to not notice just how cheerful you are today. “Len, guess what?!” You look at me, your eyes shining in delight. Not waiting for me to respond, you hold up your left hand to reveal a ring wrapped around your delicate little finger. “He proposed!” Your smile is so bright and contagious that I can’t help but smile along with you.  
“Really? That’s great!” I exclaim, taking your hand to inspect the ring. “You sure it’s real and not one of those rings you get from a 50 cent machine?” I joke, looking at you with a smirk tugging at my lips.  
“Of course not!” You fill my ears with the beautiful melody of your laughter and lightly shove my shoulder. “He wouldn’t do that! Besides, I went and checked at the jewelry store myself before coming here,” You say with a serious face. It doesn’t last for more than a second before you’re beaming once again, your own joke driving a laugh of my own out.

We sit there on my couch, laughing and joking for hours until the sun disappeared over the horizon. You shared your stories with me, about how he proposed and you relishing in nostalgia over the dates you had with your new fiancé. I sat there and listened tentatively, until you rose up and announced, “it’s about time I get going. I need to wake up early to start the wedding plans!”  
I see you out, as I always do. A sweet and short farewell, the pep in your step still as noticeable as it was when you arrived. Closing the door, I press my forehead against it. I was happy for you. Happy that you found what you were looking for in life. Happy that you are finally going to have your happily ever after. Happy because you were happy… But now, all of the euphoria I had felt while you were here is now gone, and instead replaced by overwhelming distress. My vision becomes blurry as tears slip out and run down my cheeks. Turning to press my back to the door, I slide down to the ground and hug my knees to my chest. My selfish thoughts overtake my mind and fill me with jealousy. I had wanted you to see your happily ever after with me. I had wanted you to see me as more than a best friend, as I have come to see you. I wanted to be your best friend, lover, and the one you could call home; I had wanted to be your everything… But now there’s someone else who has come to claim those titles, and all I can do is be there by your side whenever you need me once more. As I sit there sobbing to the empty room, I can’t help but wonder what would have happened if I had built up enough courage to confess before he had met you…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Your special day rolls around and I arrive, dressed for the occasion and gift in hand. You spot me immediately and twirl around in a circle. “How do I look?” You ask, curiosity written all over your face. You pout when I chuckle at your question. “I know you came with me to pick out the dress but still! It’s different when I’m wearing it today than when we looked at it at the store!” You’re right. Today, your fluffy white wedding dress makes you look like an elegant princess. You are the very embodiment of perfection as you stand before me.  
“If he doesn’t have tears in his eyes from your magnificent beauty, I’ll need to knock some sense into him.” I articulate, all manner of joking eradicated from my facial expression for a moment. I walk over to you, taking your hands in mine and offer a small smile. “Seriously, you look lovely.”  
You giggle and your cheeks tinge pink. “Thanks. That means a lot coming from you,” you say as you release your hands from my grip and wrap an arm around mine. “Come on, it’s time for you to give me away.” At my confused expression, you roll your eyes. “Neither of my parents are around, silly. So it’s only obvious to bestow the honor onto my best friend. Now come on, you dork, the music is playing.”  
We walk arm in arm to the entrance to the chapel. Two men open the door for us, and I slowly walk down the aisle beside you. I see your beloved’s face as he stares at you and I am engulfed in feelings of envy. I kiss your cheek as I release your arm, then stand off to the side. As you exchange vows, I can only admire your passionate feelings of love as my heart twists painfully in my chest. When the both of you kiss, my face grows solemn as my breath hitches and makes me feel like I’m drowning. As everyone else cheers, I watch you longingly and decide to wait. I’ll keep this agonizing pain in my chest and wait until the day you’ll need me once again.

_I want you to cry, I want you to smile_  
_For nobody else, only for me_  
_If you could just hear my real voice…_  
_But I know, I know_  
_I shouldn’t make you sad…_  
_Just for now, I beg of you…_  
_Only for me…_  
_Won’t you laugh? Cry? Get angry? More…_  
_Aside from you, there is no one else_  
_Only you can touch my heart, my Cinderella_  
_The spell is broken, and you_  
_You’ll go back to being a happy cinder girl_  
_As for your glass slipper_  
_I’ll always have it here for you, okay?_  
_Always, for you..._

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of the Vocaloid song "Someday, My Cinderella will Come" that's sung by Len and honestly it's probably my favorite song. It's so sad and I just love it so much... I listened to it on repeat and just wrote it all in one go. Maybe a bit short but feels? Yes.


End file.
